Meant to be Together
by cherimai
Summary: Sequel to Lost Forever, One shot. Naraku and Kikyo are dead, but Inuyasha keeps denying his love for Kagome and Kagome doesnt think he loves her. Its up to Sango and Miroku to prove that they are meant to be together. COMPLETE


**"Meant to Be Together"**

**Sequel to Lost Forever, One shot**

**A/N: You might want to read "Lost Forever" before reading it, but you don't really need to.**

** Disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha.

* * *

**Kagome was back in her time when she started wondering about the days after Naraku was defeated. She was on her summer break so he had plenty of times to visit InuYasha and the group. Usually she would hang out with the group and defeat demons that attempt to attack the village.

She and InuYasha would always argue about the stupidest things, but when they weren't arguing, they would be sitting on the Sacred Tree enjoying each other's company. She began to think about her relationship with InuYasha, with Kikyo and Naraku dead, anything can happen.

But will it be an unspoken love?

She sighed, she didn't want that to happen. She then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day she decided to visit InuYasha again. She jumped into the well to be greeted by Sango on the other side. 

"Kagome!"

"Sango, how has it been?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Its great, and better than ever! Guess what Miroku did."

"What?'

"He proposed to me!"

"Are you serious? And you said yes?"

Sango blushed and nodded her head. Kagome squealed and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you! _If InuYasha would only be like Miroku…_" She whispered the last part almost to herself, but Sango caught it and said that one day it will happen.

_Later_

"Kagome, did you bring any ramen for me?" Shippo asked nicely.

"Of course I did!" Kagome answered and tried to find the ramen that was suppose to be in her backpack. "Hmm strange, I cant find it." She then thought about InuYasha.

"InuYasha… sit!"

InuYasha who was hiding in the trees from Kagome went down with a loud bang.

"Where are my ramens?" InuYasha was quieted but Kagome already knew the answer, he had already eaten them all. She sighed and started arguing with him.

* * *

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were in their hut while they talked. 

"I was thinking about Kagome and InuYasha, we really should hook them up together." Sango said.

"I agree, we can all see that he really loves her but Kagome doesn't seem to see it. We have to make him admit it in front of her somehow."

"I have the perfect plan." Sango smirked and told Miroku about it, and he agreed with her.

* * *

Sango stepped out of the hut and asked Kagome to go on a walk with her, and Kagome said yes. Miroku invited InuYasha into the hut to have a cup of tea. 

Miroku started talking to InuYasha and he was getting suspicious of the monk.

"Spill it monk, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied innocently. "So, how are you and Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"Surely, you must have some feelings for Lady Kagome."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The hanyou turned away blushing.

On the girl's walk Sango said that she had forgotten something in the hut and asked Kagome to get it for her. Kagome stopped in front of the door and heard the boys talking about something.

"You know what I'm talking about. You love Kagome don't you?"

Kagome's heart lit up, and she listened more to their conversation. There was silence and InuYasha seemed to be nervous.

He then replied, "No, I don't! How did you get such an idea?"

Kagome immediately felt tears forming in her eyes and ran passing Sango.

"KAGOME! What's wrong?" She ran into the hut only to be knocked down by InuYasha.

"Kagome? I thought I had just smell her tears, where is she?"

"Whatever you had said about her, obviously upset her and now she ran away! And I don't know where!"'

InuYasha growled and ran after Kagome. Sango entered the hut and looked worriedly at Miroku, and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

* * *

_With Kagome_

She ran deep into the forest and she founded a cave, and decided to have time alone in there. She held her legs up to her chest and quietly sobbed to herself.

'_I knew it! I knew he never loved me and never will. Why did I have to fall in love with him, out of everyone? Why can't I seem to find happiness in love like Sango and Miroku. Life is so unfair_.'

InuYasha quickly ran into the forest hoping to find Kagome. He was following her scent until it started to rain and her scent vanished, making it hard to find her. He was getting worried about her, and regretted what he had just done and said. He hated to be wet in the rain, but right now he didn't care, he had to find Kagome as soon as possible! He founded a cave and decided to rest in there for awhile.

To his surprise he founded Kagome in there, crying. His ears drooped knowing it was his fault that made her this way.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He whispered. Kagome looked up and saw the hanyou that had cause her such an emotion. "Go away!" She shouted. "I don't want to see you!"

InuYasha was hurt by this and his temper went up. "Stop being such an idiot!"

Kagome refused to look at him and he felt guilty. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, to comfort her. Kagome was stiff at first, but relaxed as she knew he wouldn't harm her. They sat like that for a few minutes until the tears stopped falling.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to her.

Kagome kept quiet, she had never heard him apologize through words before, only action.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this." He continued. "What I said earlier wasn't true. I really care for you, Kagome" He confessed to her hoping she believes him.

Her heart dropped.

'_He only cares for me and that's all he will ever feel about me.._.'

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Kagome." He blushed while saying that.

Kagome was shock and she somehow she managed to find her voice again. "You love me? Like a sister?"

It was the hanyou's turn to be shock. '_Like a sister? No way!_'

"Of course not, Kagome! I love you more than that."

"Then tell me how much you really love me."

There was silence and InuYasha took a deep breathe, he wasn't use to these kinds of things.

"Whenever you're not near me, I feel empty and long to be with you. I think of you all the time, and I hate it when you have to go back to your time and leave me. I always want to be with you, even when we argue, or fighting demons, just seeing you makes me feel happier. You are my sun in the rain. "

Kagome couldn't believe InuYasha was talking to her like this!

"Then.. why did you say those things to Miroku?"

"I… I couldn't bring myself to admit the truth, I'm afraid that you might not feel the same way. When you kissed me after the fight with Naraku, my heart skipped a beat, and when you told me you love me, I just couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to think."

Kagome was silent; she didn't know what to say. _'So he really loves me?_' A smiled came on her lips and she felt a pair of amber eyes watching her. She looked at them with her chocolate eyes, and without knowing it, their faces got closer and closer until their lips touched in a sweet, tender, kiss.

When they broke apart, Kagome whispered, "I love you, too." InuYasha couldn't help but feel the warm feeling inside of him and he managed to give her a little smile. The sat there in each other's arm hoping the rain wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. But sooner or later, it stopped, and a full moon appeared. They watched the night sky together happily and when they thought it was long enough, they decided to go back to the village.

Together, hand in hand, they slowly walked back. They were greeted by a worried Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. But they all smiled as they saw that their hands were locked and think they knew what might have had happen.

"So was it painful, Kagome?" Miroku asked, with a sly grin on his face.

At first Kagome didn't understand but her face then turned tomato red and looked away.

"You bastard, we didn't do nothing!" InuYasha roared and punched the pervert on the head.

Years later, Kagome and InuYasha continued courting with each other until Kagome was out of high scool. They eventually mated and had 3 children, all of them with adorable doggy ears like their father. Sango and Miroku married and had 10 children. Shippo and Kirara would sometimes babysit the kids when the couples were busy. Together they were one happy family.

The End

**A/N: Wow, this must be my proudest work so far. I really like how it turned out, so cute and sweet. Hehe, it's the sequel to _Lost Forever_ and it's a one shot if you haven't read from the top. I recommend you read _Lost Forever _if you want to learn what happen before this. It's a pretty short story with 9 chapters. I wasn't planning to make a short sequel but due to the lack of the relationship of Kagome and InuYasha, I had to make one! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and review if you like it.**

**Cheri Mai**


End file.
